Carpenter's Desk (real)
A carpenter's work station is called a Carpenter's Desk. It's crafted on the regular work table by a carpenter. Crafting Requirements Work Table: 1 Craftable Items Common Apprentice Carpenter * Bronze Arrow * Sluice * Spinning Wheel * Wood Roof Topper * Sloped Wood Roof * Wooden Foundation * Wooden Ceiling * Inside Wooden Roof Corner * Wood Mug * Small Capitol Building * Large Warehouse * Lance * Lumber Stack * Stack of Red-Brown Planks * Stack of Light-Brown Planks * Stack of Grey-Brown Planks * Stack of Grey-White Planks * Window Frame * Small Double Door * Jail Door * Wooden Straw * Wood Hut 5 * Hut 5 Roof * Second Floor Hut 5 * Hut 4 Roof * Wood Hut 4 * Second Floor Hut 4 * Wood Hut 3 * Second Floor Hut 3 * Hut 3 Roof * Wood Hut 2 * Second Floor Hut 2 * Hut 2 Roof * Wood Hut 1 * Second Floor Hut 1 * Hut 1 Roof * Heavy Duty Spiked Wall * Angled Heavy Duty Spiked Wall * Wooden Palisade Gateway * Wooden Palisade Gate * Wooden Palisade Foundation * Wooden Palisade * Wooden Palisade Door * Single Large Door * Wooden Steps * Prop Stand * Hammer Rack * Carpenter's Prop Table 2 * Carpenter's Cupboard 2 * Wooden Handrails * Ingot Shelf * Bucket * Distiller Table * Wooden Can * Wine Rack * Large Wine Cabinet * Wood Pole * Bronze Spear * Dock Crane * Weaving Loom * Crossbow Body * Wooden Flagpole * Battlement A * Battlement B * Battlement C * Panel Wall * Barred Panel Wall * Scaffolding Steps * Scaffolding Stairs * Protective Cover * Scaffolding Stand * Plow * Market Door * Stack of Red-Brown Shingles * Stack of Dark Brown Shingles * Stack of Blue-Brown Shingles * Wooden Doorframe * Barrel of Bonemeal Glue * Shed * Outhouse * Wood Door * Trade Stall Cover Red * Trade Stall Cover Orange * Trade Stall Cover Blue * Trade Stall Cover Grey * Trade Stall Cover Black * Market Stall * Wooden Mallet * Arrow Shaft * Wooden Shaft * Medieval Sink * Gazebo * Open Barn * Walled Barn * Wooden Stairs * Double Stairs * Dock Stairs * Dock Rail * Dock * Small Weathered Crate * Open Crate * Footlocker * Hilt * Tool Handle * Wood Support Beam * Bucket 2 * Wooden Toolbox * Fresh Bowstave * Shortbow * Bronze Pike * Crude Barrel * Wood Windowframe Wall * Wood Doorframe * Wood Topper Wall * Wood Wall * Sloped Wood Wall Left Journeyman Carpenter Master Carpenter Boat Parts * Wooden Catwalk * Wooden Ceiling * Wooden Hatch * Wooden Window * Boat Wood Floor * Wooden Pillar * Wooden Fence Foundation * Wooden Railing * Wooden Ramp * Sloped Wooden Roof * Wooden Wall * Sloped Wood Wall Left * Sloped Wood Wall Right * Wooden Doorframe * Wooden Windowframe * Boat Door Boats and Rafts * Cog * Knarr * Sailing Raft * Trade Raft * Speed Raft * Large Transport Raft * House Raft * Battle Raft * Transport Raft * War Raft Category:Carpentry Category:Crafting Structures